


Day 19: Gagged

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Bondage, Gag, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Ryan and Jeremy are just really cute okay, Ryan is a horny fuck, Vagabond, Whump, a little fluff, battle buddies, gagged, hostage, jeremwood, jeremy has a kinky side, kinda sorta non-con, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy is kidnapped and kept silent.





	Day 19: Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> So the non-con in this isn’t terribly graphic, but I threw the tag in there just in case. Sorry if I mislabeled anything, I’m very, VERY sleep deprived at the moment. 
> 
> <3

The two men got out of their car and walked to the back, glancing around to see if anyone was looking their way, the darkness of the night bringing out less people to the streets, but they didn't want to risk the collateral. They popped open the trunk and smiled wickedly down at the figure stuffed inside who glared up at them. His hands were bound behind him with zipties and he'd shaken off the hood that they'd shoved over his head when they'd snatched him. They honestly thought the man would've put up a bigger fight than he did but with the taser they'd used to subdue him it was easier than walking down the street.

 

"Let's get him inside before someone spots us," one of them said and reached down. The man growled as his kidnappers grabbed him by the front of his shirt and his legs and yanked him out of the trunk.

 

Before he could shout the trunk was closed and he was hefted up and onto the car, the men slamming him onto it and taking most of the air out of him as they pinned him there. The one grasping his shirt quickly clamped a hand over the man's mouth and leaned closer, smiling as he did.

 

"Keep your trap shut or there's gonna be trouble," he snarled. The captive glared at him and then grunted in pain as he was punched in the stomach.

 

They two lifted their prisoner, one wrapping his arms through his while the other carried him by the legs, careful to keep them pressed tightly together to keep the man from kicking. The prisoner remained silent as he was hauled into the building and then set roughly in a chair, his ankles tied to the legs of the chair and his arms secured to the backrest. He sat there for a moment glaring at them.

 

"You two fuckheads have no idea the trouble you've just gotten yourselves into," he said.

 

"Shut up!" one of the men snapped and backhanded him. He laughed and turned back to face them, fire in his eyes.

 

"You hit like a bitch!" he spat.

 

"Well we just managed to kidnap the great Rimmy Tim, or should I call you Jeremy Dooley? Tell me, who's the bitch now?" the man snarled. Jeremy seemed to think for a moment before smiling back at his kidnappers.

 

"You asswipe! Just wait till Vagabond gets here, that is if I don't get out by then. He'll skin you alive and then set your blood on fire," he said darkly.

 

"I'm sick of his mouth, gag him!" the man snapped.

 

The other man pulled out a bandana from his back pocket and before Jeremy could fight back his mouth had been forced open and the bandana shoved completely into his mouth. A hand was pressed tightly over his lips to keep him from spitting the rag back out as the other man approached with a roll of duct tape. Jeremy's eyes narrowed before the hand was removed from his mouth and tape was plastered over his lips and wrapped around his lower face and back of his head three times, sealing his lips shut and keeping him quiet. He glared up at his captors and struggled against his bonds, testing how strong they were. They were very tight and secure it turned out.

 

"That ought to shut you up for now. And besides, we have our own contingency plan for the Vagabond, don't you worry your pretty little head about that," one of the men said and started running his hand through Jeremy's orange and purple dyed hair.

 

The lad pulled away and shot a glare at the man, raising an eyebrow. What did they mean they had a plan for Vagabond? Was this a trap to lure Ryan here? His captor dug his hand into Jeremy's front pocket and fished around until he pulled out Jeremy's cell phone.

 

"Now, smile for the camera pretty boy," the man said and aimed the camera at Jeremy who glared at him.

 

The man took a few pics, then moved behind Jeremy, pulling up the lad's shirt over his chest and took a picture of him with his hand on Jeremy's bare chest, then again pinching Jeremy's nipple. The lad thrashed and struggled to get as far away from the man as possible, grunting angrily. The man just laughed and then placed his hand on Jeremy's forehead, pulling his head back a little and to the side, facing him. The man smiled wickedly and suddenly his face was pressed against Jeremy's cheek, his tongue sticking out and licking the lad's cheek that wasn't covered by duct tape, smiling up at the camera as he took a picture. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away. The man laughed and shoved away from Jeremy, tapping on the phone's screen for a moment before looking up at his hostage.

 

"Now to see how much Ramsey and his attack dog want you back. The boys will be back in a couple hours to feed you and give you something to drink. Until then, sit tight handsome," he chuckled when Jeremy glared at him and made mocking sounds, bobbing his head from side to side to emphasize his frustration.

 

He was left alone now, the room quiet. He tested the zipties but they wouldn’t budge. He sighed through his nose and hoped to god that the bandana they’d shoved in his mouth was at least clean. The tape was going to be a bitch of a time when they took it off, he already knew he was going to lose hairs out of his beard and goatee. He wondered why he’d been taken, why these men were using him as bait to lure Geoff and Ryan to them. He had to escape and get back to them. He redoubled his efforts to either break free of the ties or to somehow bust the tape wrapped tightly around his mouth, stopping when he was unsuccessful and his wrists started to go raw, sure that they were bleeding a little. Like his captor said, a couple hours later two men approached him, one carrying a fast food bag and a bottle of water. The one carrying nothing knelt in front of him and gazed up at their hostage.

 

“Keep your mouth shut. We’re going to feed you now but if you make a racket we’re leaving you without food and this is all you’ll get. Got it?” he said. Jeremy stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and nodding, the man returning the nod and reaching up to the tape at Jeremy’s neck.

 

The man ripped the tape there and started to peel it all away as a larger piece instead of unwrapping Jeremy’s mouth. The stinging pain of losing facial hair almost caused Jeremy to yelp as the last of the sticky stuff was ripped off his mouth. The man reached up and with a warning look reached into Jeremy’s mouth and pulled out the bandana that was pretty much soaked with saliva. Jeremy gasped for breath and panted, having full use of his mouth after hours. He popped his jaw and tried to moisten up his tongue. The men opened the bag and pulled out a burger and some fries, a medium if Jeremy was correct. First he was offered some water which he gladly accepted and then the burger was held up to his face. He awkwardly leaned forward and bit a large bite out of it, chewing and making small pleased noises as he ate. A few fries were shoved into his mouth before he’d completely swallowed and he grunted as the food filled his mouth, chewing and swallowing as quickly as he could.

 

“Slow down assholes I’m gonna choke if you keep shoving food into my mouth!” he said.

 

One of the men shoved a handful of fries into Jeremy’s mouth and then before the lad knew it a single strip of duct tape hand been plastered over his lips. He grunted as he tried to chew the food and swallow, glaring at the men.

 

“You get one warning. No talking,” one of them said. Jeremy rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

The man reached up and slowly peeled part of the tape away, just enough to expose Jeremy’s mouth so they could continue to feed him. This went on for a few minutes, the burger, fries and water alternating until they were all gone.

 

“Thanks,” Jeremy said very quietly so as not to upset them. One of the men reached down and pulled the tape the rest of the way off his face, rolling the now less soaked bandana into a snake-like shape and holding it up.

 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered.

 

“No please or thank y...mrrrggff,” Jeremy started to say before the cloth was shoved between his teeth and tied tightly behind his head.

 

“Make a sound and I’ll tape your mouth shut over that,” the man threatened.

 

Jeremy sighed and looked around, grateful for the food and drink and that the duct tape was no longer plastered over his mouth. It had smelled weird and had been pinching his cheeks painfully, not that this new gag was much better. It was still a bit soggy from when it had been in his mouth, the wet pressing against his cheeks and neck making him feel a tad grossed out, and the bandana itself bit into the edges of his mouth it was so tight. But still, he reasoned, better than tape. The room he was in was a wide open space, the door he’d been hauled through clearly visible so he guessed a smallish warehouse. That didn’t really narrow down his exact location, buildings like this were all over Los Santos, he even had a couple set up as safe houses on the east side of town in case of emergency. The men didn’t have any noticeable markings or clothing items that would make them stand out as gang members, they seemed...normal. Like just the average every day dude you’d see on a construction site or at a coffee shop. It made no sense to Jeremy.

 

Hours passed, he’d been left alone again, gnawing uncomfortably at his gag and wondering if trying to make noise to attract attention would be a benefit or detriment. A sound reached his ears and his head snapped up, looking around for the source. All he saw was shadows. He grew suspicious and shifted nervously in his chair. He mumbled slightly, quietly at first so as not to gain any attention from the kidnappers if they were near. He focused on a particular patch of shadows, knowing that if there was someone here, they’d be there. He mumbled again and raised an eyebrow. There! Movement, swift and silent and he smiled, knowing who it was. He sat back and relaxed, knowing he’d soon be free. The screams started a few minutes later, gunfire following but he wasn’t worried, he knew the cause of those screams and that the poor souls didn’t have much longer to live. After all sounds had died down he felt a presence near him and looked over his shoulder.

 

“Ymu gomma hmmp mre rr nohht?” he said into his gag.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t quite catch that. You’ll have to speak up,” Ryan said stepping out from behind him and smiled down at Jeremy, arms crossed over his chest, his skull face paint a terrifying site to most.

 

“Affole,” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“Jeremy, is that anyway to talk to the man who just risked his life to save you? I’m shocked! Where are your manners?” Ryan feigned offense, placing a hand dramatically over his heart.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and hung his head, reconsidering if falling over and snapping his neck was a better or worse solution. Ryan chuckled and reach down, cutting Jeremy’s feet free, then his wrists, the lad gingerly massaging them and seeing that they had indeed bled a little. He was reaching up to remove the gag when Ryan swatted his hands away. He looked up curiously as Ryan studied him, a strange look in his eyes. Slowly, the gent reached up and pulled the gag free from Jeremy’s lips, lowering it to hang loosely around his throat.

 

“That...um, that was actually...sorta hot,” he said slowly and bit his lip as he waited for Jeremy’s reaction.

 

“What? The gag?” the lad asked. Ryan nodded slowly and turned his head away, growing hot with embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, forget I said it. You’ve just been through something terrible and I shouldn’t have thought that. I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly. Jeremy smiled and then chuckled, thinking it was such a Ryan thing to think in such a situation. He reached up and gently guided Ryan’s face back to look at him.

 

“Maybe after I’ve recovered a bit from all this and if it doesn’t freak me the fuck out, we could...maybe try something like it?” he suggested. Ryan’s eyes lit up and a sly smile spread across his face.

 

“You kinky fuck! That’s why I love you,” he said and leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Jeremy’s lips.

 

“I thought you loved me cause of my charming personality and great ass,” Jeremy teased, giving Ryan his own kiss.

 

“Mostly just the ass,” Ryan laughed when Jeremy smacked him and the two men chuckled as Ryan helped Jeremy to his feet and out to the car where Geoff was waiting impatiently.

 

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Ryan said a little more seriously after they’d sat down and closed the car door, and nuzzled up to Jeremy, hugging him close.

 

“I knew you’d find me. You always do,” Jeremy smiled and closed his eyes as the car took off back to the penthouse, the smaller man leaning against his tall boyfriend as he slowly fell asleep listening to Ryan’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, most of these challenges are basically the same thing wtf? Anyway thanks for reading this shit! I appreciate it! As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
